Little Problem That Make Me Laughed
by Lulu Baby 1412
Summary: Kris dan Tao pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah selama 7 tahun lamanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan pengantin baru yang baru menikah 3 bulan lalu. Kedua pasangan ini berniat untuk menjodohkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sama-sama baru mengalami patah hati. HUNHAN/TAORIS/CHANBAEK! And YAOI!/Age Switch/Typos/Oneshoot


**Tittle : Little Problem That Make Me Laugh**

_**Ge**_**nre : Comedy, Romance, Slice of Life**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Cast : TaoRis, ChanBaek, HunHan**

**Warn : YAOI, Boys Marria**_**ge**_**, Typos**

**Summary : **_**Kris dan Tao adalah pasangan suami istri yang telah menikah selama tujuh tahun. Tetangga mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja menikah tiga bulan lalu. Suatu hari, kedua pasangan ini ingin menjodohkan rekan mereka yakni Sehun dan Luhan.**_

.

**Lulu Baby 1412**

**.**

_Present_

_._

"_**Little Problem That Make Me Laugh"**_

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**[[:::]]**

.

Kris dan Tao adalah pasangan suami-istri yang sudah menikah selama tujuh tahun lebih. Mereka berdua adalah sesama laki-laki yang memutuskan untuk menikah karena cinta. Benar saja, pernikahan mereka ternyata berlangsung lama hingga sekarang. Kris adalah seorang seniman yang hanya bekerja apabila ada job yang diterimanya melalui pesanan _online_. Ya, Kris seorang pelukis. Sedangkan Tao, adalah seorang pengacara yang bisa dibilang cukup sukses dalam karirnya. Sebenarnya, dalam hal pekerjaan Tao lebih dominan layak disebut suami karena penghasilannya bahkan dapat mencukupi kebutuhan Kris dan dirinya. Akan tetapi, dalam urusan _'lain'_ Kris lah sang pria gagah yang berperan sebagai suami dalam hubungan pernikahan mereka.

Beberapa bulan ini, mereka mendapatkan tetangga baru yang rupanya adalah pasangan pengantin baru yang usianya masih dibawah mereka. Ternyata, pasangan ini merupakan pasangan _sejenis _dengan Kris dan Tao. Benar, mereka adalah pasangan _gay_ juga.

Pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah tiga bulan lalu itu tentu saja memiliki pemikiran yang jauh berbeda dengan pasangan Kris dan Tao. Hal yang mereka kerjakan pun selalu hal-hal yang aneh-aneh dan kekanakan.

.

**[[:::]]**

.

_**ChanBaek Side**_

_**.**_

Hari ini Chanyeol sedang mempersiapkan kejutan khusus untuk istrinya. Suami muda ini sedang menunggu istrinya yang belum pulang dari pekerjaan. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri memikirkan ekspresi Baekhyun ketika melihat kejutannya nanti. Tak sampai sepuluh menit Chanyeol mendengarkan suara kunci berputar. Chanyeol langsung berdiri didepan pintu dengan sebuah sapu tangan di_ge_nggamnya.

"Chan–."

"Eits, tunggu! Kau tidak boleh masuk dengan mata terbuka!"

"K-kenapa?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun keluar agar tak melihat kejutan yang ia siapkan didalam.

"Ada apa Yeol?"

"Aku ada kejutan untukmu, biar kututup dulu matamu dengan ini!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol menutupi penglihatan Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan yang telah ia siapkan. Walaupun awalnya Baekhyun sedikit menolak tapi ia malah berdebar-debar sekarang dengan kejutan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan sampai meloncat-loncat girang walau masih belum tau apa kejutan dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita sampai. Aku akan buka sapu tangannya tapi jangan buka matamu dulu ya sayang?"

"Iya, iya. Chanyeol, kyaaa! Aku tak sabar ingin tau apa itu!"

Chanyeol membuka sapu tangan yang menutupi mata Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menutupi mata Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka melangkah kedepan beberapa langkah kecil saja.

"Hana, dul, set! _Tadaaaaaa!_"

"_Whoaaah!_"

Demi apa Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang melihat kejutan Chanyeol dihadapannya, namun ada sedikit hal aneh yang melintas dikepalanya. Ini terlalu kecil menurutnya.

"_Baekki_, bukannya kau dulu pernah meminta dibuatkan kolam renang kan? Untuk saat ini aku masih bisa belum bisa mengabulkannya. Makanya aku membeli kolam karet ini untukmu!"

"Untuk kita…" ucap Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-_ah~_" Baekhyun mencium pipi suaminya.

"Iya. Tak mau mencobanya? _Hey_, aku membeli pistol _ge_lembung untuk kita!"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman bodohnya. Ia menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam kolam karet berdiameter sekitar dua meter itu. Padahal Baekhyun masih berpakaian kantor lengkap. Tapi kesenangan mereka untuk bermain membuat mereka lupa diri.

"Seru kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Terlalu asyik menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya didalam air dan menyemprotkan pistol bubble nya ke udara. Chanyeol sendiri pun sama girangnya dengan Baekhyun.

_**Cklek~**_

"Eh, Kris-_hyung_!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Annyeong Kris-_hyung_!" Baekhyun ikut menyaut.

Ketahuilah, bagaimana ekspresi Kris ketika melihat pasangan muda yang sedang melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan –menurut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja. Kris hanya termangu diambang pintu melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun asyik bermain air dengan pistol bubble ditangan keduanya.

"Kris-_hyung_! Mau bergabung juga? Seru loh!" celetuk Baekhyun sambil menyemprotkan bubble nya kearah Kris.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku kesini hanya ingin meminta keju. Apa kalian punya?" tanya Kris datar.

"Oh, ada di lemari es. Silahkan ambil sendiri _hyung_!"

Dengan cepat Kris mengambil keju tentunya dengan tatapan jengah pada pasangan bodoh didepannya yang sedang bersenang-senang berdua.

"_Hyung_, yakin tak mau bergabung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan _ge_lengan, ia keluar dari rumah ChanBaek tanpa berterimakasih terlebih dahulu atas keju yang baru saja ia minta.

Dengan sangat kesal ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya layaknya membanting pintu.

**.**

**[[:::]]**

.

_**KrisTao Side**_

_**.**_

Kris baru saja pulang setelah mengunjungi tetangganya yang aneh dan kekanakan. Dia menampakkan wajah yang sedikit frustasi. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Tao yang sedang memasak sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Tao setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris.

"Itu, anak abg disamping kita itu lagi-lagi melakukan hal-hal tidak penting. Aku sedikit ragu, apa mereka itu benar-benar sudah dewasa!" keluh Kris lalu mengunyah roti panggang yang dibawakan Tao.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Kenapa harus kesal begini? Bukannya dari dulu mereka selalu begitu. Well, sebenarnya aku tidak seterganggu dirimu Kris." Jawab Tao.

"Kau gila, mereka mengajakku untuk ikutan berenang –oh maksudku berendam dalam kolam karet mereka? Aku sebenarnya juga tak terganggu. Tapi mataku sakit melihat kelakuan bodoh mereka."

"Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk lalu menyerahkan keju yang ia dapatkan dari rumah ChanBaek. Makan malamnya bersama Tao sedikit terasa aneh setelah melihat kelakuan pasangan muda –tetangganya.

.

**[[:::]]**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, pasangan ChanBaek sedang asyik menonton acara kesukaan mereka. Yaitu acara Running Man. Beberapa kali mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kelucuan yang dilakukan oleh para pemain.

_**Ting-tong~**_

Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Tentu saja ini bukan Kris maupun Tao karena biasanya Kris dan Tao tak pernah memencet bel maupun men_ge_tuk pintu ketika masuk ke rumah mereka.

"Iya sebentar…" Baekhyun berjalan membukakan pintu, ia langsung ka_ge_t melihat sosok yang memencet bel pintunya.

_**Grep!**_

"_Baekki~ hiks, hiks, hiks, huweee_!"

Tangis seseorang yang sekarang berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun pecah. Sontak Chanyeol terkejut dan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang dipeluk orang lain.

"Luhan-_hyung_?" gumam Chanyeol setelah tau siapa yang berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_, _hyung_ kenapa? cup cup cup~" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang masih saja menangis.

Setelah berlama-lama menangis sambil berdiri membuat Luhan sedikit lelah. Ia melepas pelukannya dan lihatlah wajahnya yang merah dan basah itu. Menyedihkan. Akhirnya Baekhyun membawanya untuk duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Chanyeol membawakan air putih untuk Luhan.

"Minumlah dulu _hyung_?" Chanyeol menyodorkan se_ge_las air putih dan langsung Luhan minum.

"Sebenarnya ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun setelah meletakkan _ge_las minum Luhan di meja.

Luhan mulai akan menangis lagi. Matanya mulai meneteskan airmata lagi. Ia terisak pelan sambil mengusap-usap airmatanya.

"Kai selingkuh Baekhyun-ah. Dia langsung memutuskan aku didepan selingkuhannya itu. Aku sakit hati dan malu juga. _Hiks, hiks…_"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan sesaat lalu menatap Luhan prihatin. Luhan adalah sepupu Baekhyun, walaupun lebih tua dari Baekhyun ia masih belum menikah. Luhan sudah tak punya orang tua dan sebab itulah kalau ada masalah ia akan mengunjungi Baekhyun seperti ini. Luhan juga adalah pria polos yang tak pernah mau _'disentuh'_ pacarnya –_mungkin itu sebabnya ia sering dikhianati mantan-mantannya._

"Sudahlah, _hyung_ tenang saja? Nanti pasti ada balasannya untuk Kai. Lagi pula, apa sih istimewanya laki-laki hitam itu?" Hibur Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk pelan.

"Benar _hyung_…" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

"Sebaiknya _hyung_ tinggal disini saja dulu untuk menenangkan diri? Bagaimana?" bujuk Baekhyun. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada Luhan yang menemaninya di rumah kalau Chanyeol belum datang bekerja.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja _hyung_! Untuk pakaian kau bisa pakai punyaku…" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk senang.

"Gomawo Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Kalian baik sekali…"

Luhan berhambur memeluk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berpelukan bertiga sembari saling mengusap punggung satu sama lain.

_**Cklek~**_

"Ups, maaf. Sepertinya aku datang disaat tidak tepat!" Kris yang baru saja hendak masuk tak jadi masuk dan kembali ke rumahnya. Baru saja ia hendak men_ge_mbalikan sisa keju yang ia minta pada Baekhyun kemarin namun tak jadi karena acara aneh yang dilakukan ChanBaek dan juga entah siapa itu.

**. . .**

**[[:::]]**

**.**

Tao sedang mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya. Hal ini mengundang Kris untuk penasaran dengan keadaan pasangannya itu. Kris yang berusaha bertanya beberapa kali tak mendapat jawaban dari Tao malah ikut mondar-mandir dibelakang Tao.

"Ya! Kris-_ge_, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku pusing melihatmu tau!"

"Zitao, ada apa? kau terlihat bingung begitu…"

"Temanku akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Lalu dimana masalahnya? Bagus kan kalau kau kedatangan rekan kerjamu?"

"Dia memang calon rekan kerjaku kalau aku diterima untuk join ke grupnya. Sekarang aku bingung bagaimana caranya agar bisa bergabung ke grupnya sedangkan dia adalah orang paling dingin sedunia yang pernah kukenal!"

Kris hanya diam dan menatap Tao tanpa berkedip. Tao terlalu banyak bicara barusan hingga membuatnya tak men_ge_rti apa yang Tao bicarakan.

_**Tingtong~**_

"_Ge_, Dia datang!" Tao manjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Kris yang biasa-biasa saja berjalan meninggalkan Tao dan membukakan pintu. Tak lama Tao muncul juga dibelakangnya untuk menyapa tamunya.

"Hai, Sehun?"

"Hai." Jawab sosok diluar rumah dengan nada dingin.

"Silahkan masuk…" tawar Kris.

Setelah ditawari masuk, pemuda yang bertubuh tak kalah tinggi dengan Tao dan Kris itu masuk dengan santainya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat datar.

"Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tao basa-basi.

"Baik."

"Sekarang apa kau hanya tinggal sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau tidak ada rencana untuk yeaah, menikah?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau punya pacar kan?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Ya tidak mungkin lah? Mana ada orang yang mau dengan makhluk es seperti ini? Ya kan, Hun? Hahaha!" celetuk Kris seenaknya seolah-olah ia baru saja menunjukkan lelucon terbaiknya. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku baru saja putus satu hari yang lalu…" jawab Sehun.

Sebenarnya Tao sudah tak membutuhkan jawaban dari Sehun, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia harus bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun supaya dapat ikut masuk grup Sehun.

"Putus kenapa?"

"Dia bilang aku kaku dan dingin…" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"_Pfffhtt_, Hahahaha! Ya jelas lah!" Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tiba-tiba saja muncul pancaran radiasi tak men_ge_nakkan dari Sehun. Kris langsung saja menghentikan tawanya.

Akhirnya pembicaraan malam ini berangsur menjadi pembicaraan paling membosankan yang pernah ada. Tao terpaksa menanyakan hal-hal tak penting yang hanya dijawab iya-tidak dengan Sehun. Walaupun pembicaraan itu cukup berlangsung sampai lami namun itu sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa Sehun menerima Tao untuk bergabung dalam proyeknya. Hal ini membuat Tao frustasi semalaman.

Pagi harinya, Tao hanya melamun lesu sambil ber_ge_mul selimut. Ia sudah mandi sejak tadi, tapi ia tak ada semangat sedikitpun gara-gara semalam. Sepertinya tak ada harapan agar ia bisa mendapatkan posisi baik dalam grup Sehun.

"_Ck_, sayang? Daripada kau sibuk dan stress memikirkannya, lebih baik sekarang kau memasak karena aku sudah lapar? Ya sayang?"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas ketika tiba-tiba suaminya memeluk erat pinggangnya. Bukannya ia tak mau memasak untuk suaminya, akan tetapi ia malas melihat ekspresi sok imut yang Kris tunjukkan padanya. Itu terlampau memalukan untuk ditampilkan.

"Baiklah…"

Setelah turun ke dapurnya, Tao baru ingat kalau ia belum belanja bahan-bahan makanan. Tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas dikepalanya. Diambilnya roti panggang yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam lemari es, lalu ia berlenggang pergi. Dilihat dari arahnya berjalan sepertinya ia hendak menuju rumah ChanBaek.

_**Tingtong~**_

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"

"Iya Tao-_hyung_? Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci kok!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam. Dirinya sendiri sibuk bersih-bersih.

Mendengar sautan Baekhyun, Tao akhirnya masuk dengan senyuman manisnya dan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk bersih-bersih dapur.

"Ini, aku punya roti panggang sisa semalam. Nih…"

"_Whoaaa_, tumben? Biasanya _hyung_ yang minta-minta duluan. Hehehe…"

"Ehehe, oh iya? Boleh minta nasi putih? Sekalian bumbu sama telurnya? Ada kan?"

Baru saja Baekhyun merasa senang memakan roti panggang pemberian Tao, ia kembali berwajah lesu saat Tao meminta sesuatu lagi padanya.

"A-ada kok, tunggu sebentar yah? Aku ambilkan…"

Tao mengangguk, sesekali ia melihat-lihat keadaan rumah yang cukup bersih ini. Dahinya mengkerut ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menaiki anak tangga. Tao merasa sedikit asing dengan orang tersebut karena ia tak pernah melihatnya.

"_Hyung_, ini semuanya. Nasi, bumbu nasi goreng, dan juga lengkap dengan telurnya." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan bahan-bahan yang Tao minta tadi.

"Baek, barusan aku melihat ada seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi. Itu siapa? Kurasa bukan Chanyeol? Aku ka_ge_t ketika melihat wajahnya seperti perempuan tapi dia tak punya buah dada..." Tanya Tao penasaran, Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Tao.

"Itu sepupuku. Dia memang sangat cantik seperti perempuan. Tapi kasian, dia baru saja dikhianati pacarnya. Makanya aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini. Yah, untuk sekedar refreshin saja…" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baru putus?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide brilliant dikepalanya. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia melakukan ide ini.

. . .

**[[:::]]**

.

"Apa kau yakin? Mana mungkin?"

"Memangnya kenapa? bukannya ini peluang bagus kan, _Ge_?"

"Zitao, aku tidak setuju. Bagaimana kalau sepupu Baekhyun itu tidak akan menyukai Sehun? lagi pula, Sehun kan orangnya sangat dingin dan kaku begitu. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai nanti kita bertengkar dengan tetangga kita hanya karena masalah si dingin Sehun itu. Zitao, bertengkar itu hanya membuat kita seperti anak kecil!"

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Kris, Tao langsung memungut ponselnya lalu menelpon Sehun.

"Ya, Sehun?"

"…"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang?"

"…"

"Malam ini, di rumahku. Ya, sekalian membicarakan soal pekerjaan kita. Bagaimana?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu, jam tujuh malam yah?"

"…"

"Oke, sampai nanti!"

Kris hanya bisa menatap istrinya itu dengan pandangan sebal karena tak mau menurutinya. Bagaimana kalau sampai semua yang ia khawatirkan akan terjadi. Bisa-bisa ia tak bisa menumpang maupun minta-minta lagi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

. . .

**[[:::]]**

.

**7.00 p.m KST**

**.**

Kris dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk bergosip didapur men_ge_nai sifat dingin Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya berduduk santai. Tao, Baekhyun, dan sepupu Baekhyun belum datang karena masih pergi membeli makan malam yang mereka siapkan.

"_Hyung_, apa benar kalau dia itu sangat dingin? Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya sih iya _hyung_, tapi kan sifat seseorang tidak bisa dilihat dari penampilan fisiknya saja? Contohnya sepertimu _hyung_, dari penampilan kau terlihat sangat garang dan pendiam. Tapi kenyataannya…" Chanyeol tertawa usil sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa cukup jauh dari _pantry_.

"Kau tidak percaya, awalnya aku tidaj percaya. Tapi setelah bicara langsung dengannya, ternyata semuanya benar…" ujar Kris.

"Masa sih _hyung_? Mungkin _hyung_ saja yang tak bisa bicara dengannya. Lihat yah? Aku akan mencoba untuk membuatnya tidak bersikap dingin! Akulah Chanyeol si Happy Virus akan membuktikannya padamu!"

Dengan lagak sombongnya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih saja menikmati kediamannya.

_**Puk!**_

Tanpa ada rasa canggung sedikitpun Chanyeol menepuk bahun Sehun layaknya orang yang sudah akrab dan kenal sangat lama. Kris men_ge_rnyit melihatnya, Tao saja yang teman Sehun sejak lama tak pernah berbuat seperti itu.

"Hello Broo? What's up?! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Kenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol! Sang Happy Virus yang selalu membawa senyuman untuk siapapun! Hahaha!"

Bukannya menjawab seperti yang Chanyeol harapkan, Sehun malah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh yang menusuk.

"Sehun…" jawab Sehun singkat.

Chanyeol yang men_ge_tahui respon Sehun begitu dingin, hanya bisa mati gaya. Sedangkan dari arah _pantry_, Kris terlihat sedang menahan tawanya mati-matian.

_**Cklek~**_

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Tao, Baekhyun, dan seorang lagi masuk dengan berbagai bingkisan ditangan mereka.

"Ee, Sehun!" panggil Tao.

Sehun yang merasa terpanggil berdiri lalu mendekati Tao yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan dua orang lain, salah satunya tak dikenal oleh Sehun.

"Ini dia orang yang ingin kuperkenalkan denganmu…" Tao menunjukkan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum canggung. Manis sekali pikir Sehun.

"Hai, aku Luhan!"

"Aku, Sehun…" Sehun membalas juluran tangan Luhan lalu meng_ge_nggamnya lama.

"Sehun, Luhan. Nama kita mirip yah? seHun, luHan! Jadi, HUNHAN!"

"Haa? _Pffftt_, HAHAHAHAAA!"

Bagaiamana pun inilah keadaan yang paling sangat aneh bagi Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kris. Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun menunjukkan tawanya yang sangat aneh itu. Hanya dengan hal semacam itu Sehun bisa tertawa dan berubah drastis dari sikap dinginnya yang biasa.

Saat makan malam dimulai, Sehun dan Luhan terlihat sangat akrab. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, sesekali Sehun akan tertawa saat Luhan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Tao, sama sekali tak ada lucunya.

"Sehun-ah! Coba tebak yah, komik Jepang apa yang gombal?"

"Hmm, apa yah? Aku tak tau…"

"Menyerah?"

"Ya, aku menyerah! Hehehe!"

"DraGOMBAL! Hahahaha!"

"Dragombal? Hahaha! Kau bisa saja Lu, hahaha! Lucu sekali! Perutku sampai sakit!"

Ketika Sehun dan Luhan menikmati makan mereka dengan humor yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, yang lain hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Hey, sungguh! Ini semua sangat garing dan tak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali.

Tapi setidaknya rencana Tao dan Baekhyun untuk membuat Sehun dan Luhan dekat menjadi sukses. Mereka berdua senang karena akhirnya semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Sampai, seminggu kemudian tiba-tiba ada konflik yang membuat mereka semua berkumpul lagi di rumah Tao Kris. Suasana jadi sedikit tegang karena Luhan yang masih terus cemberut tak mau melihat kearah Sehun sedikitpun.

"Lu, aku mohon? Aku kan hanya memegang tanganmu?" ucap Sehun dengan nada lemah, yang lain kecuali Luhan jadi prihatin melihat Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak suka! Aku sudah dikotori oleh tanganmu itu!"

"Tapi Lu, waktu itu kan kau hampir saja jatuh? Kalau aku tidak menangkap dan memegang tanganmu maka kau akan jatuh!"

Luhan yang keras kepala masih tak menjawab. Ia membuang wajahnya kesal. Tao melirik Sehun kemudian ikutan berbicara.

"Sehun benar. Kalau tidak begitu kan Luhan bisa terjatuh?" ujar Tao membela Sehun.

"_Hyung_ kenapa nyolot begitu? Kan itu terserah Luhan-_hyung_ dia mau atau tidak untuk disentuh oleh siapapun!" Baekhyun yang memang masih lebih muda, jadi lebih mudah tersulut amarahnya.

"Apa? Sehun itu benar, dia kan hanya ingin menolong Luhan agar tidak terjatuh. Luhan saja yang terlalu dramatisir…" jawab Tao tak terima.

"_Hyung_, kenapa jadi memarahi Baekhyun?" nada suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja naik satu oktaf.

Mendengar itu Kris jadi ikutan tak terima. Ia memandang Chanyeol kesal lalu mendengus.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau bicara tak sopan pada istriku? Suaramu itu tinggi sekali. Itu tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun, dia itu lebih tua darimu!" omel Kris pada Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_ juga! Suaramu juga ikutan meninggi _hyung_!"

_**Sret!**_

Tiba-tiba saja Kris mencolekkan sepiring pasta pada wajah Chanyeol. Sontak Chanyeol marah dan membalas Kris dengan mencolekkan Kris saus spaghetti-nya.

"Sialan kau _hyung_!"

"Rasakan saus itu!"

"Yak! Kalian, berhenti bertengkar!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kris-_ge_, kau bilang bertengkar itu hanya membuat kita seperti anak kecil kan! hey, hentikan!"

"Kalian seperti anak-anak!"

Sementara kedua pasangan suam-istri itu sibuk bertengkar dan melerai. Sehun mendekati Luhan yang ternyata sudah tidak marah lagi pada Sehun.

"Maafkan aku yah? Lu?"

"Iya, aku maafkan Hun…"

"Hehehee…"

. . .

**[[:::]]**

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, hubungan tetangga ini kembali seperti semula. Baekhyun dan Tao tentunya berhasil melerai Chanyeol dan Kris yang bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan pergi duluan untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Seminggu kemudian, Sehun menelpon Tao dan mengabarkan bahwa dirinya sudah jadian dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Tao sendiri akhirnya diterima Sehun untuk bergabung dalam proyeknya.

Beberapa minggu ini mungkin adalah hari-hari yang cukup aneh yang dihadapi oleh Tao. Tapi semua usahanya berjalan sukses dan lancar seperti biasa. Hubungannya dengan tetangga juga sudah membaik sejak lama.

_Begitulah cerita ini berakhir dengan bahagia…_

…

**FIN**

…

…

…

**[[:::]]**

…

**HALLO PARA READERS!**

**LAMA NGGAK JUMPA YAH!**

**SAYA LAGI ASYIK NONTON ACARA DI NET TV 'TETANGGA MASA GITU'. TIBA-TIBA TERLINTAS IDE UNTUK MEMBUATNYA VERSI EXO COUPLE. AKHIRNYA TERCIPTA DEH INI FF. WKKWWKKK!**

**GIMANA MENURUT PARA READER?**

**HAHAHHAA!**

**SILAHKAN DIKOMENT YAH…**

**TERIMAKASIH UDAH MAMPIR DI FF SAYA YANG INI!**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**MASIH SEPERTI BIASA…**

**WASSALAM! :D**


End file.
